


Discussions on Family

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna and Lwaxana discuss family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussions on Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



"I would have put up with Mister Woof, just to keep the boy in the family," Lwaxana said wistfully.

"Mother, it is Worf, and things did not work out quite that way," Deanna scolded.

"He was a good boy," Lwaxana continued.

"Of course he was." Deanna smiled sentimentally over memories of Alexander. "But when I do choose my partner, I am certain there will be other small ones in time."

Lwaxana gave her a gentle smile. "No matter who you pick, and how you bring children to our line, Deanna, I know we will be a happy family," Lwaxana reassured.


End file.
